undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
W.I.T.C.Htale
W.I.T.C.Htale is a crossover AU where five teenage human girls fall into Meridian (the Underground) together to look for their friend, Elyon, who went missing on Mt. Metaridan a year ago. They are the only humans to possess magic at that time, and they all control different elements. Character Changes Hay Lin Hay Lin's soul is the weakest of the five. She has the Elemental soul of air, which she can use without a focal point. Her soul is clear and transparent, and it can only be identified that she even has a soul by a faint white heart around the soul. This is a massive advantage, as it makes it difficult to target and absorb her soul. She is very playful, and loves cooking Chinese, as her parents own a Chinese restaurant. She has very pale skin, black eyes, and long black hair tied into two ponytails. Taranee Taranee's soul is the second weakest, she has the Elemental soul of fire. She was very afraid of her power, in case she set something on fire, but over time learned to control the power it gave her. She can set enemies on fire, but doesn't like to do this unless they're attacking her, and normally uses it for defence instead. If someone is attacking her, however, she will not hesitate to use her magic. She normally needs a focal point. She has long black hair tied into plaits with beads in, brown skin, and brown eyes. She also wears glasses. When she transforms, her hairstyle changes into six spiky ponytails. Cornelia Cornelia's soul is in the middle, she has the Elemental soul of earth. She can use this to create traps in the ground to make her enemies fall into, and can summon vines to break apart things, even concrete. She is very confident of her powers and often wins friendly power battles. She does not need a focal point for attacks. She has long blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes. Irma Irma's soul is the second strongest, she has the Elemental soul of water. She can blast people away with water, and can possibly even drown them. She is very sarcastic, especially towards Cornelia, but despite this, one time when they were fighting some killers on the surface she kicked them into a hole that Cornelia made. She has short brown hair, slightly brown skin and blue eyes. Will Will's soul is the strongest. She is the leader of W.I.T.C.H, and she has the Leadership soul of Candracar. Her soul is in the shape of the Heart of Candracar, and she uses her soul as the focal point for a blaster attack, mostly. She disagreed with her mother a lot in the surface world. When her mum told her they were going to move away, she ran away to her friends, who agreed to jump down the mountain to find their friend, Elyon, who had gone missing on the mountain a year prior. Will's soul has a mind of its own. Literally. It's where all her powers come from, and she learned to control its power when she placed a wooden 'power clamp' on it, allowing her soul and her mind to communicate, and form a bond. She has short red hair, slightly brown skin, and brown eyes. (All members of W.I.T.C.H take the Player Character/Protagonist Role.) Elyon Elyon takes the Fallen Role in this AU. She has blonde hair. (More to be added later) Vathek Vathek takes the place of Toriel. He was once one of the biggest supporters of Prince Phobos, but became a spy for the Resistance. When he was discovered, he ran away to the Ruins of Meridian, and no one has seen him since. He is presumed dead, although this is untrue. Cedric TBA Phobos TBA Weira and Zanden Weira and Zanden was the former Queen and King of Meridian. They were murdered by Phobos after he and Elyon made it to the surface and Elyon was stolen from Phobos. Feeling betrayed after his parents refused to help him get her back, he murdered them and stole the throne. Location Changes There are twelve access points to Meridian on Mt. Metaridan, but the main one is at the top of the mountain. Miscellaneous Changes * Instead of seven human souls, only five human souls are needed to destroy the barrier. * The five humans are the members of an organization called W.I.T.C.H, made up of the girls' first names' initials. * The five humans in W.I.T.C.H are, coincidentally, the descendants of the five humans who created the Barrier. * There are magic and rare soul types as well as normal ones. The normal ones are still Bravery, Kindness etc. * The magical soul types are very rare, and unique to each living organism that has it. Soul Types * The 'ordinary' souls are Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity and Perseverance. * Determination still exists, but it is in a category of its own, seeing as it's not a common soul, but not a magical one either. This type is classified as a 'rare' soul. Determination is in the rare soul category. * Determination is, as of now, the only soul type in the 'rare' soul category. * Magic souls, as mentioned, are unique to everyone, but there are two subcategories to magic souls: Elemental souls, and Leadership souls. * There can be many different types of Elemental souls. Even if two souls have the Earth magic element, they will not use it in the same way. * Leadership souls are stronger, and the one with the Leadership soul is always the leader of the five Magic souls. * There can only be five people with Magic souls at the same time, and those people will meet each other and form a group. * The current five have named themselves W.I.T.C.H based on their first name initials. * All of the five have normal human outfits, but when they get into a battle the Heart of Candracar (Will's soul) automatically transforms them into their powerful battle forms, which all have wings, but Hay Lin's are the most functional, as she is air. Story Story= 1. The Barrier TBC. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Written story